


Rose noire

by Aiden_2019



Category: Alternative Ending - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fin alternative, Murder-Suicide, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_2019/pseuds/Aiden_2019
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fin alternative, de la fan fiction suivante : Mass Effect Andromeda/ M.I.Aprésente dans la Fandom Fictions partagées 2les deux autres dont la principale seront publiées sous peu via un lien HypertexteLe personnage de Blake n'existe pas dans l'originale, la réponse se trouve dans la fan fiction principale





	Rose noire

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une fin alternative, de la fan fiction suivante : Mass Effect Andromeda/ M.I.A  
> présente dans la Fandom Fictions partagées 2  
> les deux autres dont la principale seront publiées sous peu via un lien Hypertexte
> 
> Le personnage de Blake n'existe pas dans l'originale, la réponse se trouve dans la fan fiction principale

 

Pris au piège et blessés Blake tenait fermement son [pistolet](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/0/04/ME2_HP_-_Carnifex.png/revision/latest?cb=20140823153532) en main,[ il regarda Liara ](https://youtu.be/jB4SGFTwLkY?t=138)puis ils échangèrent un premier et dernier baiser, Liara baissa la tête pendant un bref instant 

\- Enfoncez-moi cette porte allez ! 

\- Ils arrivent dit Liara les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues

\- Es-tu certain de ton choix Blake ?

 Il hocha la tête 

Blake dirigea son arme vers le cœur de Liara et appuya sur la détente elle se cramponna fermement au gilet de son partenaire puis mourut. D'un geste il referma ses paupières

\- Un coup de feu !

\- Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir cette porte L'Alliance arrivera d'une minute à l'autre ! 

Désormais seul, et ne pouvant plus reculer Blake plaça le pistolet sous son menton, sa main trembla une tension dans ses muscles voulut l'en empêcher sa respiration devint de plus en plus lourde. Il inspira puis expira, inspirer puis expirer... inspirer de plus belle, expirer inspirer de nouveau, puis expirer. 

 

**BANG !**

\- Un autre tir ! 

\- Posez une charge sur cette porte allez ! 

La porte céda face à la détermination des hommes de Cerberus, ils trouvèrent une salle dévastée par les combats, la vitre au dessus de la console brisée, au sol des traces de sangs laissant deviner la violence des combats. A mesure que la bombe frappait le slot la tour trembla de plus belle.

En fouillant la pièce les hommes trouvèrent trois corps

\- On a un cadavre par ici !

\- A en juger son équipement il devait faire partir de l'Alliance, Hackett risque d'apprécier...

\- Tant pis ! en tout cas vu ses blessures il a certainement souffert avant de mourir 

\- Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'écria l'un deux

\- Oh seigneur ! Est-ce bien lui ?

\- Cheveux blancs, yeux de la même couleur ainsi que des pupilles de félin et une peau basanée, aucun doute possible !

Le chef du groupe se dirigea alors vers eux 

\- Ecoutez tous , Le Patron veut les photos des corps et récupérer celui de l'hybride 

\- Qu'est-ce  que Page compte en faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas soldat, à vrai dire je ne souhaite le savoir, transportez-le jusqu'au vaisseau c'est le problème de Page désormais 

 

Le soir venu l'univers entier appris la nouvelle par la célèbre journaliste Eliza Cassan 

[(](https://youtu.be/-IIGTM51IqI?t=27)[ cliquer ici pour un audio](https://youtu.be/-IIGTM51IqI?t=30) de préférence dans un nouvel onglet)

 

 -Grande tragédie ce soir nous apprîmes avec horreur la mort du Lieutenant Commandant de l'Alliance  Scott Ryder ce dernier luttait courageusement afin d'empêcher  les trois mercenaires d'arriver à leur fins.

Selons d' affreuses rumeurs Blake Alexander accompagnés de Liara T' Soni  ainsi que Kane Washington avaient l'intention d'exterminer les êtres vivants sur la planète [Horizon](https://masseffect.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Horizon)  et de prendre les ressources de cette planète pour les revendre au plus offrant, et de relancer la guerre du Premier Contact qui opposa Humain et Turien quelques décénnies plus tôt.

Les corps de Blake Alexander et de Liara T' Soni ont eté retrouvés côte-à-côte, étaient-ils des amateurs de tragédie ?

 

\- Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour leur demander !

\- Les Amiraux[ Steven Hackett ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/c/c7/Hackett.png/revision/latest?cb=20110318161859)et[ David Anderson](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/1/11/Anderson1.png/revision/latest?cb=20120830195549&path-prefix=fr) ont rendu hommage au Lieutenant Commandant Scott Ryder saluant sa bravoure sa loyauté ainsi que son efficacité sur le terrain. L'Amiral Anderson a proposé de renommer son bataillon afin que son sacrifice ne soit jamais oublié. L'Alliance a également fait le serment d'une riposte sévère et impitoyable concernant la tragédie d'Horizon. 

 

 

 -[Bob Page](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/deusex/images/7/7c/Bob_Page_DXMD.png/revision/latest?cb=20171012020756&path-prefix=en) célèbre philanthrope et leader du mouvement Pro-Humain Cerberus s'est exprimé 

-" Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est une terrible leçon pour l'humanité et pour nous tous Cerberus rejette totalement ces actions, L'univers est suffisamment grand et vaste pour que nous Humains puissions prospérer sans nuire aux autres espèces. Sachez également que je suis prêt à investir afin d'aider ces krogans, turiens, galariens ainsi que toutes les autres victimes à rebâtir un foyer. Il est primordial que nous parvenions à tisser un lien solide entre les différentes espèces. La guerre du Premier contact a été un choc pour nous et amis turiens, ne laissons pas les erreurs du passé nous submerger.

La dépouille de Blake Alexander sera à notre charge nous ferons ce qui en notre pouvoir afin d'empêcher ce genre d'individu de nuire !"

 

 

**Quartier général de Cerberus**

 

\- Je hais ce genre de discours , la dépouille de l'hybride est-elle prête ?

\- Oui monsieur nous avons plus la récupérer dans un état aussi optimal que possible

\- Que voulez-vous dire docteur ?

\- Et bien... sa boîte crânienne est endommagée, son corps présente de nombreux signes de traumas... 

\- Je n'ai que faire de cela ! Tant que vous prélevez le maximum de tissus possible !

\- Que comptez-vous faire avec Monsieur ?

Page marqua un temps de silence, le docteur trembla

\- Simplement mener des recherches sur des possibles avancées, son ADN renferme quelque chose de spécial... maintenant disparaissez de ma vue 

Le docteur s'en alla au pas de course Page observa le corps depuis la vitre 

\- Nous n'en avons pas encore fini Blake ... Il nous reste tant de chose à faire !

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
